Halo: Fallen from Grace
by DeathBladeVI
Summary: The UNSC has discovered a portal that allows them to transition themselves through different galaxies. But with that they may change the balance of a galaxy locked in civil war. What happens when the Tantive IV manages to make a blind jump and end up on the UNSC's doorstep? Consequences. Also, Darth Vader is not on board the Devastator. Just saying.


**Well, I'm rewriting the Price of Imperialism. I will start off with a timeline, then I will jump straight into the action. A few of you expressed that the UNSC and the Star Wars galaxy could not coexist in the same one. I agree. Here is an explanation to how they became to coexist. And no. Master Chief will not be the main character. He will be in it, but he will not have a central role. Don't ask me, because I am not telling.**

2553- _The UNSC and the Covenant Separatists sign their ceasefire. Covenant Remnants are formed. UNSC Infinity first sees action during the Sangehili Civil War. _

_2554-The UNSC commissions its first ship since the UNSC Infinity, a Texas Class Destroyer. Measuring at about 1800 feet, it is the first ship built by the UNSC post-war. Armed with two MAC guns, nine Helix Point Defense Cannons, Barrett and Howler missiles, and also having shields that are equal to of a Covenant Destroyer, the UNSC All Roads Lead to Home is first deployed to Venezia, where it destroys the rebels easily, after they refused to surrender. 2554 also starts Project UPGRADE, to where all UNSC forces receive minor augmentations. _

_2555-The UNSC also starts research into integrating energy shields into the common BDU used by the Marines and Army, while upgrading the ODST armor as well. The Covenant Remnant attempts to attack Reach, but the UNSC Infinity and the UNSC All Roads Lead To Home destroy the small fleet of seven ships, showing that the UNSC is no longer inferior to the Covenant technology. _

_2556-Spartan Kelly-087 and Fred-104 lead Spartan IVs against the Covenant Loyalists, as the Covenant Separatists under the Arbiter continue their war against the Loyalists. The battle shows that adults picked from UNSC Special Forces can perform at the same level as Spartan IIs. The F-41 Broadsword enters service with the UNSC Navy. The UNSC Marine Corps and the ODSTs receive their first augmentations, limited strength and agility increase. It is a huge success. _

_2557- The emergence of Master Chief in Requiem and the UNSC Infinity being deployed to the Forerunner Planet take place. Didact is released before being defeated by the UNSC Infinity and the UNSC Home Fleet, having been rebuilt. Covenant Remnant is devastated by the loss of two dozen ships and hundreds of thousands of followers. Jul M'dama retreats, after Doctor Catherine Halsey defects to his side. _

_2558-Covenant Remnant engages and defeats a Covenant Loyalist force, but after being weakened, are destroyed, leaving Jul M'Dama and a few thousand loyal followers to flee in space unknown, only to be destroyed by unknown colonists. Master Chief goes AWOL on a mission to restore Cortana._

_2559-UNSC makes contact with Admiral Preston Cole, having fled and settled down on Harvest, with his small fleet of three ships. The UNSC asks the former Admiral to be admitted into the UEG, and the Admiral accepts, on the grounds that he is allowed to remain on Harvest with his people. Covenant Separatists continue their war with the Loyalists, and continue to try and figure out how to repair, work, and even create their own warships, with help from UNSC scientists._

_2560-UNSC makes contact with Dr. Halsey, who had to outwit Jul out of the second half of the Janus Key. The Janus Key points to an installation existing on the outer fringes of the Milky Way. The UNSC has continued to expand, terraforming old and new worlds. The size of the UNSC now numbers about fifty solar systems. _

_2568- The UNSC, commissions ninety-two vessels, most of them new Requiem class frigates, frigates that were outfitted with extremely strong shields, MAC guns, and new F-41 Broadswords. The installation that the Janus Key points to is visited by the UNSC, and the UNSC establishes a colony on the facility, which is known as Installation 43. _

_2590-The UNSC had established itself on over 650 planets, reaching a point where it is almost has strong as the Pre-War UNSC. The UEG suffers a crisis when the Spartan II project is leaked to the public by unknown people, and the outrage of the project by a generation that has not known war, forces O.N.I to reform itself. The Office of Naval Intelligence is reformed into the United Nations Military Intelligence Agency, or the UNMIA. The Spartan IVs continue to expand._

_2595-The UNSC continues to explore the vast installation that is Installation 43, while teams of Spartan IVs, continue to find Forerunner technology, allowing for the UNSC to continue to reverse engineer Forerunner technology that gives them better tech than the Covenant Separatists, Loyalists, and all other factions. They also unearth ruins of the prehistoric Humanity, showing that Humanity was once a dominant force and that they were supposed to be the original inheritors of the Mantle from the Precursors. _

_2597-The UNSC unearth a portal similar to the one on Earth. Immediately, HIGHCOM sends Battlegroup Infinity, centered around the UNSC Infinity, which surrounds the planet. Promethean Knights emerge from the portal, only to show that they are not hostile. They are part of another installation, which is located outside the Milky Way, and that they were forced from the facility by unknown hostiles. UNSC forces immediately enter the portal, under the command of a Admiral Rachael Hood, the granddaughter of Lord Hood, and soon, fifty ships enter the portal. _

_2597-UNSC Forces are supplemented by five ships of the Covenant Separatists, lead by a young Fleetmaster by the name of Vas Runam, who is the shipmaster of the Assault Carrier Thunderous Resolve.. After entering the portal, they emerge on the other side. _

_2598-The UNSC comes emerge from the other side of the portal. They establish a base on an Earthlike planet. Soon, colonists arrive and start to colonize the new planet. The new colony is called New Requiem, in honor of the Forerunners, while the system is called Delta Pegasus II. The installation that the Promethean Knights had come from was not seen, and the Knights themselves expressed that they did not know where they were. UNSC scientists discover that they are in a different galaxy altogether, about nine hundred thousand light years away, which would take the UNSC about three years to traverse, due to the slipspace engines being on par of the Covenant, if not a little faster. _

_2599-The UNSC find and repair another portal, which is linked to the portal that allows them travel through the different galaxies. Soon, the Battle-group Discovery, which is made-up of forty naval vessels, is the main fleet in the area. Scientists discover that they are closer to the Milky Way than previously thought. The Separatists also establish a colony of their own, known as Righteous Gain. Colonists from the Covenant Separatists number in the hundreds of thousands. _

_2600-The UNSC sees strange readings and soon a ship, a small ship that is about a fourth the size of a Frigate, arrived in the system, being pursued by a massive warship that was similar in shape to the UNSC destroyers, but almost three times the size of one. Soon, this sparks a conflict that can change the face of the galaxies._

UNSC _Into the Breach, FFG-432, December 21st, 2600.(Military Calendar), Delta Pegasus II System, New Requiem. _

Captain Jack Stark was worried. For the first time since the battles with the xenophobic rebels, he may had to fight. The UNSC _Into the Breach_ was one of the newest frigates in the UNSC arsenal. Measuring about 650 meters long, still the same ship that it was almost forty years ago, the frigate had underwent some changes.

The ship's MAC had first been upgraded to shoot at 12,000 km/s, about the same speed as a ODP, which had not gone under any improvements besides the fact that it now had shielding and 50mm Helix Cannons to target small boarding craft, along with a generator that was strong enough to power all of the station.

Along with that came the introduction of hard light shielding. When the strength of hard light was made apparent, the technology was integrated within all ships of the UNSC fleet, allowing it to have shielding that was stronger and better than that of the Covenant. The UNSC also introduced superheated bullets into the UNSC weapons, allowing for more destructive potential and the ability to punch through shields a lot easier.

All of this was great and all, but he was staring at five vessels that were bigger than almost half the fleet. A vessel that was 1600 meters long, colored a dull grey. Cannons of massive size were arrayed in what looked like batteries, and it was triangular in size.

"Sir, looks that the lead ship is smoking from the engines," his Weapons Control Officer said. The forty-two year old captain looked at the lead ship, which was shaped like a head, with a thin body, while the engines were huge.

"Tonto," and soon a ten inch size avatar of a brave of the Apache tribe soon popped up on a holotank that was right next to the captain's chair.

"Yes sir?" the AI asked. AIs in the 27th Century had not changed that much, only that their lifespan lasted almost six times as long as the ones during the Human-Covenant War. The only one that had managed to outlast that was Cortana, and that was a tragedy that had drove one of the greatest heroes of humanity to the brink of insanity, such was the bond of AI to Spartan.

"Bring this up on the holotable," he ordered and the AI gave a fisted salute, dipping his head, before vanishing. Soon, the system known as Delta Pegasus II was on the holotank, along with all the ships stationed there, the planets, the moons, and the sun itself. The UNSC had a massive presence here, with over three hundred thousand colonists, forty ships, and about fifty thousand men deployed on New Requiem. That didn't count the two hundred thousand Sangheili colonists and the five ships they had.

"Sir, this vessel entered the system just a few seconds ago. That said vessel is being pursued by five ships that seem to be made for war," the AI started.

"Sir, we are being hailed by one of the ships!" the communications officer said quickly, her voice rising. The captain looked at her, a Lieutenant Junior Grade just fresh of the academy at Luna, and he knew what that tone of voice was.

Shock. Fear. Worry.

They did not know if this would spark something that would change the face of the UNSC. But as the closest ship at the edge of the system, they had to answer that hail.

"Tonto, send a message to the fleet, tell Admiral Marie what we have seen," he said faster than he thought was possible." We have a meeting with whoever is trying to hail it."

"Helm, take us toward those ships. Tonto, answer that hail," and Tonto saluted again, before vanishing. In the five seconds that it took for the hologram of whatever was going to show up, he didn't know what to expect. They could be humanoid, they could be aliens that slithered like a freaking slug. Movies these days that depicted first contact were rare, due to the Human-Covenant War still fresh in the minds of most of humanity. How was he supposed to handle this? He had gone through the necessary training back at the academy, but that was in order to avoid any of the shit that had occurred at Harvest, the same shit that had cost them almost all of humanity, Earth, and the galaxy itself.

"Hello, my name is Leia Organa of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, please we need your help," the hologram of a human, a female, a young female woman in what would be a white dress and a hood. He was shocked and flabbergasted. Not in a million years would he expect to see a human of all things in another galaxy. But he saw that she was panicking, and that the five vessels were not even firing at her, but were gaining on her. She was nervous and she looked at him for his help.

"Eh, my name is Captain Jack Stark of the United Nations Space Command," he started, only to be interrupted.

"What is the United Nations Space Command? And you speak basic?" she said shocked, her voice fluctuating due to some technical differences in the technology.

"The United Nations Space Command is the military arm of the United Earth Government," Captain Stark answered truthfully. But her questions perplexed her. He understood why she had never heard of the UNSC, I mean, being in a different galaxy seems to do that, but speaking English? HE did not expect that. It seemed that they had two different names for the English language.

"Yes I speak basic. However, where I am from it is called English. Second, you are currently being pursued by a vessel that seems to be three times the size of mine. Can you tell me why? And quickly, because it seems that anytime, you could be destroyed." he added sarcastically.

"Yes of course. That ship is part of something called the Galactic Empire, a cruel government that rules with an iron fist. It is all under the control of the emperor. Can you please help u-" but then her hologram was cut off, as the ship she was on was hit by what it appeared to be an Imperial one, or of the Galactic Empire. From what he had gleamed from her, they were part of a cruel government.

"Try to hail her," he ordered sternly and the communications officer tried to, but all she received was static.

"I can't sir, it appears that ship was hit by something that fried its communications," she said worryingly. "I'm trying to hail her again, but-" and then she stopped.

"What is it?" he snapped. What had been a patrol day was now becoming something more and more.

"Sir, that...Imperial ship is hailing us," the officer said, her voice coming back to her.

"Lieutenant Putin?" he asked the Weapons Control Officer. The Lieutenant was a Russian from Sigma V, and one of the gruffest and meanest men he had ever met. However, his precision with a MAC was unmatched.

"Yes Captain?"

"What is the status of our MAC?" he asked.

"MAC is at eight percent charge and steadily charging," the officer said back, chewing his upper lip.

"Good, arm Howler missile pods A through D. We may be getting in the middle of something that can get us into a lotta trouble," he said before walking towards the holotank that housed the AI.

"Lieutenant, answer that hail."

_ISD Devastator, in pursuit of a rebel craft carrying known Rebel Leia Organa. Unknown System, unknown planet. _

Captain Jeffren Brek of the Imperial Navy was not happy. Darth Vader had given him a specific task. Capture the Princess Leia and take her back to him, for interrogation on the Death Star. She had the plans for the Death Star, and if transmitted to whatever backyard planet that the rebels were based in, then he and his entire crew were going to be executed by the Emperor. He didn't want to die, and he suspected the stormtroopers and the crew onboard the _Devastator_, didn't either.

So when the princess had made the jump to light speed, he had ordered his own ship to follow to wherever the princess was going. He had no idea that she was going to lead him on a wild goose chase across the Unknown Regions. Finally cornering her here, in this uncharted sector of space. He had finally done it, capturing the princess would allow her to spend some quality times with the other prisoners he had onboard the _Devastator_, who were going to be delivered to the Emperor himself on the Death Star,

But then a ship came into view, one that had weapons onboard. True, when they had scanned it, they had projectile weapons and a coil-gun, but if there something that Captain Brek had learned, it was not to underestimate anybody. The events before the Battle of Talus taught him that.

"Sir, should I hail them?" a grey coated bridge officer asked. The captain of the _Devastator_ nodded his affirmation.

"Sir, we have disabled the main communications onboard the _Tantive IV. _If they tried to hail that ship, it would be impossible now," another officer stated and the Captain looked at him with a sour look.

"Sir, I have established a comms link with the alien vessel. I am patching us through now. It is fascinating that the communications system is almost identical to ours," the officer stated and the Captain agreed silently. Soon, a human dressed in a grey BDU, one that looked similar to his, with black hair that had streaks of grey, a tired face, but had a sharp glare in his brown eyes. Captain Jeffren Brek was surprised, but his face did not show it. The hologram stood only seven inches tall, but the man knew how to carry himself.

"Hello, my name is Captain Jeffren Brek of the Galactic Empire. You are interfering in the affairs of the Empire, as we are in pursuit of a rebel craft. If you do not leave this system now, then you will be labeled as hostile and be treated as such," the captain said, though his voice was a little arrogant. Of course, being in command of an Imperial class Star Destroyer, enough to go head to head with a rebel fleet and destroy half of it, allowed him to be a little arrogant. Even if the starship did attack him, he suspected that the weapons onboard would only no doubt scratch the paint off the _Devastator. _

"Well, greetings to you to Captain Brek. My name is Captain Jack Stark of the United Nations Space Command, and I do know of your Galactic Empire. Here are my demands. You exit the system. This is UNSC space and you will be treated as a hostile if you continue to be present in this system. That rebel ship is allowed to remain in system. These are my demands," the Captain of that ship shot back. Jeffren bristled, and withheld a snarl.

"You listen here you backward maggot. This is a rebel ship that will be coming with us. If you do not vacate the system, then I will be forced to use...hostile force. The Galactic Empire is in control of this system," the Captain snarled. If it meant destroying a ship, taking control of a system in the Unknown Regions to take out Princess Leia, then so be it.

"If you use hostile force, we will have no choice but to respond in kind," the Captain of that vessel responded. The two vessels were over 120,000 kilometers away from each other.

"Cut the hail. Accelerate to weapons range and destroy them!" the Captain ordered, as he started to pace the bridge of the ship.

The Imperial bridge crew never moved faster.

"And get a company of stormtroopers onto that rebel ship!"

_UNSC Into the Breach_

"Sir, the communications link was cut from the source," the comms officer reported.

What had he done? He had essentially started a war with an unknown force that spanned an entire galaxy.

"Spin up the MAC. I want a firing solution on that ship and I want it done now!" he ordered and the discipline of the bridge crew spoke volumes when they responded easily, years of drilling coming to life.

"Tonto," the Captain breathed and the familiar shape of the Apache Brave soon materialized.

"Yes Captain?" he asked humbly. AIs usually didn't speak that way, but because Tonto had been created by a Shaolin Monk's brain that had been donated to the UNSC by his family, he had inherited his humbleness.

"Have Fire team Red Storm and the Spartans of Revelations Team move to the main hangar. If we manage to defeat the ship and it is not destroyed, then I want it boarded. Also, send a platoon of ODSTs toward that ship. It looks to me they are about to be boarded."

"Sir!" and the AI disappeared.

"Sir, I have a target solution on the vessel," the WCO confirmed. The Captain nodded before issuing out orders.

"Fire standard six hundred ton round. Helm! Bring us to flank speed!" and the ship rumbled, the massive nuclear fission engines barreling the ship at speeds faster than the Imperial ship. Soon the distance between the two ships had been reduced to 100,000 kilometers.

"Firing MAC. Targeting lead enemy heavy!" the WCO announced.

The MAC fired, sending a wave of vibrations throughout the interior of the ship. The six hundred ton depleted uranium slug speed towards the massive ship that dwarfed it, at speeds that exceeded 10,000 kilometers a second.

The slug looked like a streak of light as it closed the distance easily in ten seconds. The slug impacted and slammed straight into the Imperial ship, almost 3,000 megatons of TNT in that singular strike.

Only to see that a golden energy shield had flared brightly, and the slug bounced off, like bullets off Superman. Whatever kind of shields they were, they had managed to withstand a MAC. But it seemed that the shields were weakening, though they regenerated.

"Launch Howlers!" and soon massive missiles that had a kiloton wield three times as powerful as the bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima, streaked from the missile pods onboard the _Into the Breach. _The missiles traveled at speeds almost as fast as the MAC, crossing the distance between the two ships in about twelve seconds.

Green lasers soon streaked from the brow of the Imperial ship, catching five of the thirty missiles that had been launched, detonating them about six thousand kilometers off the stern of their ship.

The other twenty-five detonated their non-nuclear load against the shields of the Imperial ship. The missiles, on their own, would have done nothing that scratch the surface of the shields on their own. But if there was something that the UNSC had learned in their war against the Covenant, it was that shields were easily undone by an electromagnetic pulse.

And the warhead that the UNSC had input in their Howler missiles,launched an EMP wave that shook the Imperial ship to their core. The twenty five missiles disabled the shields, the engines, everything but basic life support and communications. And when the fifteen other Howlers impacted, these ones carrying standard warheads, they smashed against the hull of the Imperial ship with devastating results.

Craters formed as the durasteel came under heavy pressure, holes in the decks and the hull were soon apparent. Explosions rocked the ship, and Captain Jack Stark took grim pleasure in seeing that more than a few bodies came tumbling into the blank expression of space.

As the Imperial ship dealt with their own problems of their ships, they could not see that four Pelicans left the hangar of the UNSC _Into the Breach, _two heading towards the _Tantive IV, _the other heading toward the now crippled Imperial Class Star Destroyer _Devastator. _Flying in close formation, the two heading towards the Imperial ship shot through the now unshielded hangar.

Gunnery Sergeant Mikhail Miller of the UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers looked at his squad through his polarized helmet. Gripping his MA5G rifle, he wondered what the hell the Captain had gotten them into this time. Hopefully this would go better than the shore leave that they were granted a few months back, which resulted in the Captain having to drag the drunken Sergeant after he had heard that his daughter was pregnant, his son had joined the UNSC Marines, and his wife had accepted a job with the UEG. That was something that he did not want to repeat.

Looking at his men, he knew that they were the best of the best.

""_Helljumper, helljumper, where you been? Feet first into hell then back again! When I die please bury me deep! Fix my MA5 down by my feet!_" he whispered to himself, which gave him comfort.

Now it was time to see what those Imperial bastards that had threatened hostile fire could do to them.

**Tell me what you think. I know that the Imperials should have at least fired, but I like this. This is a lot better than my previous two attempts at writing at a Star Wars/Halo crossover. **


End file.
